Artemis, A Life
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: The team has to do a team bonding exercise and Miss Martian suggests a giant sleep over. All agree. Batgirl is here too! But so is an unwanted guest. Mr. Freeze. So with the fun of sleepovers and fighting tied in one. This is going to be good. Babs/Dick
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here is my First story. Hope you like it :) Please don't flame either! **

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock sat in her classroom. Five minutes until school was out. Artemis just wanted to leave this snobby place. She, of all people, got a scholarship to Gotham Academy. She was very surprised and didn't want to go at first. But her mother convinced her otherwise. She was stuck in homeroom. Oh did she ever want to leave and report back to her bed. Or go to Mount Justice to hang. But she knew better. A life of a teenage superhero was not easy, nor relaxing. And she barely got to " hang" when she had her freetime. The private school gave her more homework than her previous. But today Artemis was lucky. She didn't have any. And she was going to go hang with her friends. They were all superheroes too, and it made her life easier that way. There was M'Gann. A sweet green martian who loved to cook. Even if she burned it all. Conner, Superman's clone who had anger issues and loved watching static on the TV. Then Wally, the stupid, goofy, and funny speedster who had the highest metabolism she had ever seen. Robin, the ninja hacker that was always disappearing and then reappearing. Kaldur, the serious leader that is always reading and lecturing them. Lastly, Artemis. The archer who saved everybody at least once. Well... it was actually Robin, but she shot the arrow that activated the EMP miter. Then the rest was history. Even if it happened yesterday. Red Tornado's siblings Red Torpedo and Red Inferno had attacked the cave. They had captured their superpowered friends and was holding them hostage. It was up to her and Robin to save them all. Wally helped through comm link to make an EMP miter that Robin was assembling. And while the bird was hooking the device up the Reds' drowned him. Artemis remembered he needed something conduct worthy to finish it. But Artemis was all out of arrows at the time. She ran somewhere to hide. Hoping the Justice League would find her before the robots do. Artemis stumbled into the entertainment room where she reluctantly found a arrow. She had one shot or she and her friends would surely die. When she walked back into the biggest room, she found them and the robots. Conner and Wally were held by some metal and were drowning fast. Kaldur and M'Gann were in a fire cage. They were quickly burning. And Robin lay motionless on the floor.<p>

"I surrender, stop the clock," Artemis had said. The robots believed her and came forward to take her weapon . With their arms stretched out she jumped on top of them, shooting an arrow. It whizzed by. Before hitting the target perfectly. The Reds fell down, shut off. But that was when stuff got scary. Her friends came out of their traps, but half were barely alive. Frightf-

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg! Everyone around shuffled past her. Eager to get home. It was a Friday. Finally time to relax. Artemis ran to the old phone booth that was secretly a zeta beam. She entered it, feeling aware of the fuzziness that was her molacules separated.

"Artemis B-07, " the female robotic voice called. Artemis walked in. Conner was on the couch watching static. M'Gann was in the kitchen baking, while Wally flirted with her. And Kaldur reading above the ruckus. Most likely the ninja off hacking the Pentagon. Pretty normal. Artemis walked in her room. It was nice having two homes. She dropped her bag near her bed, before jumping onto it. Artemis was comfortable lying there, but got bored quickly. She pulled out her diary from under her pillow. And bent over to her shoes. In her sneaker was a green pen. Her favorite color. She opened her diary and started a new entry.

Artemis # 23 09/ 08/12

Very casual at school. Nothing interesting. I'm happy it was calm, unlike yesterday. I feel like my body is made of lead. Its probably because I got no sleep. Shocker. Baywatch didn't make fun of me yet, which is weird. He is most likely dazed and still hurting. I can't even imagine how scratchy the metal must have been. Ouch. Got to hand it to the Meta.

Artemis put away the book as she heard someone open her door. She took a peak. Conner?

"Hi, Conner. What's up?" Conner never came into her room. She was sure he didn't know where her room was. He scoffed. Typical.

"Follow me." Artemis got up out of bed. Conner walked fastly to the briefing room. The whole team and Batman was there. They obviously were waiting for her. None of them were in costume. Kaldur broke apart from the small conversation with Bats.

"Team bonding activity," oh great. The room all filled with groans. Batman fixed at Bat-Glare at them. "Your team cooperation is questionable and it needs to improve." Leave it up to. Mr. Dark, Brood, and Scary to ruin a weekend.

"What are we doing?" Artemis asked. She wanted to be prepared for whatever it was they were doing.

"That's for us to figure out! It will be so fun!" M'Gann said happily. She bounced up and down with excitement. There was no way she was spending more time with Baywatch than needed.

"Have fun! I got to meet up with Batgirl," Robin said cheerily, making his way to an exit.

"She is participating too," Batman replied in monotone. Just then the computer announced the arrival of the said girl. A pretty red head walked in. She was wearing skinny jeans, black converse, a yellow hoody and a pair of sunglasses. Wally ran up to her, a litttle to eager for his own good. Artemis couldn't figure out why, but she was jealous.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name? I'm Wally a.k.a Kidflash," the girl stomped on Wally's foot hardly. He shouted out in pain, balancing himself on one foot. Artemis smiled widely.

"You can call me BG. Short for Batgirl," she replied with an evil smirk. Batgirl walked over to the others; done with KidFlirt. M'Gann smiled broadly.

"Hey, I'm -" M'Gann started.

"Miss Martian. Superboy. Aqualad. Artemis, and KidDork over there." She said pointing to everyone. "Rob talks about you guys a lot. " Everyone turned to look at the bird. He wasn't paying attention, but found sudden interest in his feet. Artemis snickered then left for her room. Artemis picked up her diary. Writing in it always made her light. And different. Artemis walked back in the entertainment room to find everyone sitting on the couch asking BG questions. Artemis plopped on the floor near everyone else.

Artemis # 24 09/08/12

I have to do team bonding with Young Justice. I don't want to though. Batman introduced us to another one of his protége. Her name is Batgirl. Cliche just a bit. We all have to come up with a bonding activity. Camping? No. Going to the beach? No. I hope someone thought of something. Oh yeah! Baywatch got his butt handed to him by BG. She seems really familiar. I think she might go to my school. Is she that girl who sits behind me in third period? Was is Bette? No. Babs? Wait, her name is Barbara! I'll confront her later. Its not that important. Hmmm, they always say if you figure one bat you figure them all. They need to change that.

"Artemis, what do want to do?" Artemis looked up on the sound of her name.

"Pardon? "

"Do you want to have a giant sleep-over?" M'Gann asked. Artemis looked back up at her friends. She just shrugged. She didn't care. The room buzzed happily.

"Okay! Lets get the stuff. M'Gann and Conner, you get the sleeping bags and pillows. Artemis, get the board games. Robin and BG, go and get the snacks. Kaldur, set up. I will pick a movie," Wally commanded, jabbing himself with his thumb. Everyone did as told. Artemis walked to her room once again. She grabbed all the board games she had in her closet. Clue, Monopoly, Uno, cards, and Yahtzee. All games in hand, she dashed out. Just as she made it into the living room, she quickly knocked herself and someone else down. Wally. Their bodies collided. Artemis landed on top of him, their faces inches apart. The game pieces were everywhere. Superboy and his girlfriend came back in. They didn't see her or Wally, and just tripped over them. Now half of the team were on the ground. This would be fun to explain to. Not. M'Gann and Conner jumped up. And to their surprise fell right back down slipping on games. The Batman's protégés walked in. The scent of popcorn and freshly poured Pepsi filled the air. Robin stumbled onto Wally. Batgirl on him. The snacks fell over them. Now sticky, Artemis got up. Her knee length blonde hair had lumps in it, and it didn't smell like strawberries anymore. Someone was going to pay.

"ROBIN! WHY DID YOU POUR PEPSI ON ME!" She boomed.

"I didn't mean to! What were you and Wally doing on the ground anyways!" Artemis groaned. At least she wasn't the only sprayed with snacks. Her friends all looked like a food stand threw up on them.

"Actually Artemis, this is your fault." Wally announced. Artemis gave him a glare. Finally, she stomped off to the shower room.  
>Artemis turned on the water and readjusted it. Scolding hot. The way she liked it. Then the memory of the previous night appeared.<p>

"Turn on the water. It should help," Robin told Artemis turning on all the showers. Artemis did the same. It was weird listening to a thirteen year old, but she didn't want to argue. He knew better anyways. Afterall, he's the one that helps her with her homework. It did help very much. But the water came rising up. Whoever is the enemy, they can control water. And they wanted to drown them. Perfect. Robin placed a bomb on the wall when they ran out of air. It exploded. -  
>There was a knock on the door. If things couldn't get any worse!<p> 


	2. Chapter 3

** Thanks for all who reviewed and commented :) you guys know how it is! :D**

* * *

><p>"Artemis, Batman said it is unwise to use the water at this moment. It is unstable," Kaldur called from the other end. Artemis groaned loudly. Now what? Sit there with food in her hair? No way! That is unexceptionable. Artemis listened as Kaldur knocked again. She switched the water off, glaring at the tiles..<p>

"Okay Kal! I heard you the first time!" She called to the other side of the wall. Artemis walked to the door and opened it. Kaldur stood there with his chest puffed out in annoyance. He quickly scratched his head and moved aside. Artemis walked past him and down the hall to where everyone was watching TV. They all had changed into their pajamas. Now Artemis felt a little left out. Here she was in dark black jeans, a white blouse with brown all over and the stickiest ball of popcorn and soda in her hair. How did they change and get washed so fast? And why were they allowed to take a shower and she wasn't?

"Hey how come you guys -" Artemis started. Wally walked up to her and moved his hands in a circular motion. She was instantly blown. It got windy very fast. Her hair moved and danced happily. It was free from the clumps of nastyness. Wally stopped and took a step closer to her. He smelled her. Artemis was so close to smacking him. THAT PERVERT!

"You still smell a little like Pepsi. But you are clear of your clumps of food," he said before walking back to the others. He plopped right next to M'gann and slung his arm around her. She took no attention to him, but continued talking to Superboy. That was one thing Artemis envied of the martian. Everyone loved her. Had a crush on her. And everyone found her beautiful. But she was. And she was the sweetest thing on the planet. Artemis ran and quickly got changed into her PJ's. Green , fuzzy pants and a wife beater. And to top it of white warm slippers. Artemis pulled her hair into a messy bun with strands sticking out everywhere. Then she calmly sashayed back. M'gann clapped her hands together upon seeing Artemis.

"Lets watch the movie now!" She stated cheerily. You got hoorays if you heard. M'gann was in short pink shorts and a white spaghetti strap. It wasn't really what looked like people would wear to sleep. She turned to Connor.

"Sure I'm up for it." He was wearing the same Superboy logo shirt but now instead of jeans he was wearing boxers. Artemis sat criss-crossed next to Robin and Batgirl as they were on laptops.

"What are we watching Baywatch?" Artemis said moving a string of blonde hair. Wally grinned evilly.

"The Hills Have Eyes," he retorted putting the disk in.

"Wally I think we should watch something more kid friendly," Artemis hissed pointing to the two thirteen year olds. Batgirl gave her a scowl.

"We have seen worse," she said hinting her and her friend. Robin looked at her from above the laptop screen.

"I have seen this movie several times and can quote half of it." Wally frowned.

"So not this movie?" Artemis nodded vigorously. A lot of the others were also nodding. Superboy opened his mouth.

"Why not watch that black and white channel?" He asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled out. Superboy gave off a hurt look. But he easily changed back to his blank stare.

"Why don't we play truth and dare?" Batgirl said to the rest emptying her water bottle. Everyone exchanged looks. This could work. Artemis found a comfortable spot and the rest made the circle. A very messy circle. They spun the bottle. The top landed on Connor and the bottom landed on Miss Martian.

"Truth or dare Superboy?" She asked sweetly. Artemis glued her eyes to Superboy. He thought back in concentration.

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to ... um... give me a kiss?" Superboy pecked her on the cheek. She turned a deep shade of crimson.

"M'gann, its has to be something crazy and stupid. Something he won't want to do," Artemis informed her friend. She nodded in understanding. "To late now though. He already did his dare." Artemis held the bottom and spun it. It spinned. Spinned. And spinned. Its bottom landed on Batgirl. Top on Robin. Robin wasn't paying attention because he was to into his laptop. Batgirl closed it. He looked up and glanced at the bottle. Artemis snickered. This was going to be interesting. Batgirl smirked.

"What will it be, Boy Blunder?" She asked. Robin didn't even hesitate.

"Dare." Batgirl's smirk grew wider. Artemis now wondered what she was thinking. Oh the evil thoughts! "I dare you to...  
>...sing...<br>...Jesse McCartney!" Robin's face dropped at the sound of sing. Artemis really wondered how bad this actually was for him.

"No way!"

"Come on Robin! " Artemis coaxed. He sent a full fledged Bat-Glare to her. Was he even any good? And why Jesse McCartney? Artemis pondered.

"Come on Rob," the team pleaded. Robin crossed his arms over his chest. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Any recommendations? " He asked.

"Beautiful Soul!" Batgirl nearly yelled. Robin growled under his breath. Artemis took out her phone and put it on video. Great blackmail for later terms. The bird didn't even notice.

"WAIT!" Wally yelled. He took out his iPod and played the beat to the song. Things just got better. The music started. Artemis was later going to ask Wally why he had a Jesse McCartney song on his phone.

"I don't want another face,  
>Not just someone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul." He paused just like the song. Everyone's, save Batgirl, had their eyes popped open and their mouth's in an 'o' shape. He sounded just like Jesse! Artemis was amazed. No one heard him sing before, but he was definitely a chip off the ol' block. He continued as BG hummed and swayed to the beat.<p>

"I know that you Are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed And I'll hope you'll see the heart in me". Artemis found herself swaying to. She quickly peeked at the others. They were doing the same thing. She was motioning for him to continue.

"I don't want another pretty face Not just someone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Beautiful soul, yeaaahhh." He stopped singing completely. Artemis looked at him.  
>"Wow you are a remarkable singer Robin," Kaldur said. Robin glanced at him. M'gann clapped her hands. Robin's face went pink.<p>

"Dude you didn't even finish the song!" Wally complained. Robin spun the bottle. Wally on top and Connor on bottom.

"Truth or dare?" Connor began.

"Um. Truth."

"Is it true you like Artemis? " Artemis snapped her head to Connor's direction.

"NO!" Wally yelled to quickly. Everyone smirked. Artemis glared at anyone who dare look at her. They looked the same way after she shot the arrow.

It whizzed by fastly. The Reds couldn't even comprehend what was happening until it did. The arrow hit its mark perfectly. The robots fell down in repulsiveness. The water drained from Wally and Conner's trap. The fire cage went down. Artemis shaked all over. That was to close. Way to close. As soon as Connor was able to catch his breath he called out to Kaldur. Kaldur clutched an unconscious martian in his hands.

"How's M'gann? "

"She is fine. She-we shall recover! What of Robin?" Artemis tensed again. Robin wasn't breathing. She dropped down next to him.


	3. Chapter 4

** Thanks a lot guys! I feel absolutly Loved! :) Remember to comment, and I'm glad I made this easier to read for you all!**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare Artemis?" Wally said. There was no way she was picking dare from him. But if she picked truth he might ask her about her past. Finally, she decided to pick truth. It couldn't be that bad, could it?<p>

"Truth?" Artemis sounded like she questioned herself; great. his face turned into a frown.

"Easy way out," he grumbled .Kaldur gave him a warning look. Didn't Wally know if he messed with her his head would be dunked in the toilet?

"Anyways if you could pick anyone to makeout with, who would it be. And is in this room!" Artemis scowled. Oh he is so dead. Artemis actually didn't even know. She thought for a moment. Definitely not Connor. She couldn't do that to M'gann. Not Wally. She couldn't even stand him! And Robin was too young. Reasonable person was now Aqualad.

"Aqualad." Everyone's expression went solid.

"Um. That's nice Artemis," Kaldur said to her. Wally started laughing. And he wouldn't even stop. That earned him a good hard punch from Artemis in the shoulder. His laughing went to chuckling in seconds. Artemis rolled the bottle. Top on Kaldur bottom on Artemis.

"Truth," he told her. Artemis knew a few good dares, no thruths though. Well. Just go with the flow.

"Do you think you're a good leader?" This was a bad truth. Of course he would say yes. Kaldur sighed.

"No. I believe anyone would do better. I let you all down in half the missions and I can't even stop Wally and Artemis arguing."

"Kaldur you're an awesome leader and you keep us leveled. That's why we chose you," Robin said softly. Batgirl looked confused at the entire situation at hand.

"Yeah Kaldur. No one could do any better than you," Connor said. Robin had a little hurt spread on his face but quickly whipped it off. But Artemis saw it. She might not have been there when they were picking leader but she heard about it. Apparently Robin is suppose to be leader but wasn't to good at it. He was pretty good when the Reds attacked.

They were crawling through the vents. Robin coming up with a plan. He was taking different paths curving and leading Artemis away from danger. He seemed to know what he was doing and was good at it. He led them both through a corridor.

"Surrender or the lives of your friends will be ended," the inner comms sounded. Artemis shivered in fear. She was wet and had burns all over. Today was not her day. Robin frowned but continued.

"Okay we need to go to the zeta room and destract them. There I will plug the EMP miter." Artemis nodded." Lets go!"

"Aww man. You broke the bottle!" Wally complained.

"After you hit me with it!" Batgirl yelled.

"You didn't need to break it over his head," Kaldur reasoned. Artemis busted into a laughing fit. She sure missed a lot! Artemis stopped laughing when M'gann gave her a look, what went on just then? Batgirl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Wally. Real mature.

"Why don't we go to sleep. We actually sleep in sleepovers right?" Connor said. They all looked at the clock. 10:56pm.

"Its too early to Superboy." Someone said.

"Lets go play bloody Mary!" Artemis screamed, she actually had no idea what was wrong with her lately. All eyes went on her. It was a good idea.

"What's bloody Mary?" The martian, kryptonion and merman asked. Robin sighed.  
>"Its a game you play. Players go into a bathroom, turn off the lights, and say bloody Mary three times while turning around three times. If someone gets scared COUGH Batgirl and Wally COUGH you turn back on the lights," Robin explained.<p>

"Is it real?" Everyone face- palmed. Nice going M'gann. Way to ruin the moment.


	4. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, I truly appreciate you all:)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, sounds simple enough," M'gann agreed after the third time someone explained bloody Mary to her. Artemis huffed. This was breaking her sane vein at the moment. The teens got up and left for the bathrooms, Artemis leading the way. When she got there she stopped. Batgirl came in front of her and opened the door. The cool breeze of the closed room came out by the bucket loads. It was soothing. All of them piled into the room. There wasn't enough space so M'gann floated and Wally sat on the toilet. Kaldur turned off the lights. Now all of them could barely see their reflections. Wally stood up. They all turned once.<p>

"Bloody Mary." Twice." Bloody Mary." Three times. Someone's breathing went rabid but it was impossible to tell who it was. "Bloody Mary." "See nothing happened. Like I reasoned it out to be," Kaldur said. Just then a white image appeared on the mirror. It was a young girl with bloody hands outstretched to them. Artemis gasped. No way that was even possible! But here it is. Kaldur yelped out in surprise, and Wally jumped high into the air. To say they were in shock was an understatement. There were astonished. Just then a low wary cackling began. It came from bloody Mary. It got louder and louder. Artemis was sure her eardrums were going to break! M'gann screamed. Connor punched the mirror. Shards flew everywhere and on everybody. The cackling didn't stop. You could still see her face on the charred mirror. It looked at them hauntingly. Artemis could barely take anymore of this. M'gann fainted and Kaldur caught her.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" It didn't sound like bloody Mary's laugh. It was deeper. And sounded male. Robin jumped down from the rafters along with Batgirl. They held up their gear to them. But nobody was paying attention. They were all gasping and shaking! Ooppps. Just lost Wally. This time Connor caught the victim. Batgirl and Robin were laughing so hard Artemis was sure if they had milk it would come out of their noses. But Batgirl and Robin both looked like they had fought with glass. Batgirl was in a white dress with her hands filled with fake blood. Hackers. What were you going to do with them. Robin held up a camera and pressed a button on it, smiling widely. A bright light flashed.

"Say bloody Mary!" He sang cheerily. He snapped a photo. He wanted the victims to see their faces later. That evil little-. Now all he needed was to say Trololololo to completely get on her nerves. How dare they scare her like that! It wasn't common! She sould pop those two like zits.

"So lets go play thruth and dare again." Connor suggested.

"Lets drop them off at the Med Bay first," Kaldur commanded, looking down at the martian. Everyone exited out into the hallway. They walked down the hall until they reached tall double doors. Artemis pushed the doors open. Inside was filled with hospital beds, medicine cabnits, and the smell of blood and needles. Connor and Kaldur placed the unconscious people on the beds. There was no adults in the room.

"Does anyone know first aid?" Kaldur asked his fellow friends. Artemis shot her hand up followed by Robin. Batgirl gave a so-so hand motion. Artemis went up to M'gann and cleaned her up. There was a lot of glass shards and blood. Artemis put Neosporin and band aids on the worser cuts. Artemis looked and saw Wally was already done. Robin was now doing Superboy and Batgirl to Kaldur. Once Artemis finished she intended to her own wounds. By the time she was done everyone else was clean and waking. Wally sat up.

"Dude you gave us a heart attack!" He addressed to the two bats. They shrugged. Kaldur rolled his eyes. Artemis sat down in an office chair and pulled her diary out of her back pocket and her pen from her hair.

Artemis # 25 09/08/12

Well thanks to the Batman's protégés I have cuts all over myself. Let me take this time to note: NEVER PLAY BLOODY MARY WITH BATS! The are dangerous!

"Okay but can we play now already," Superboy gruffly said. He pulled up a bottle. Again they all sat in a circle. This one was neater and was on a bed. Miss Martian levitates the bottle and spun it with her mind. Top on Artemis.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Wally on the lips." Artemis screached. No way in heck was she doing that. Artemis put her hands on her head. She leaned in towards Wally. Him doing the same. This was going to happen if she liked it or not. Their noses touched. Both of their breathing hitched.


	5. Chapter 6

** Thank you guys for reading this junk of mine! It means a lot :)**

* * *

><p>Artemis was about to kiss Wally. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces and gleaming eyes (save glasses people. Gleaming is on the glasses.) Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. If her teammates found her love life with Wally possible, so could she. Their lips brushed each other's. His lips tasted of something sweet. The air grew colder and ice started forming on the windows present. Artemis pulled apart from Wally quickly. What was happening? Suddenly Artemis could see her breath in the air and goosebumbs on her arms.<p>

"Is it just me or is it FREEZING in here!" Batgirl stammered. Batgirl had a pair of Batman fuzzy pants and a blue T-shirt under her yellow goody. She still had her glasses though.

"Let us go and check out the mountain. Something isn't right," Aqualad ordered. Everyone got up and tiptoed to the doors. When they got there they found that the doors were locked. Superboy tried punching it open but it didn't work. He ended up having to cradle his hand from the pain that shot into him. So that idea was a bust. Kaldur pushed onto it with all the strength he had. And his hands started to freeze. Kaldur instantly pulled his arms away from the impossible door. The squad tried after that. All of them tried but still no progress.

"Robin, is the door hacked?" Kaldur asked. Artemis really hoped that was the case and Robin could just unhack it. That way she could maybe feel where her limbs were taking her. Robin and Batgirl began typing away on their laptops, their gloves long gone. Finally, to what seemed like ages, both shook their head no.

"Its frozen from the outside -" One began.

"And is traced with kryptonite and freeze particles," the other one ended.

"SO WE'RE STUCK!" Artemis yelled. Batgirl bit her lower lip." I'll take that as a yes." Something waved into the window. It was a big gloved hand. A face soon replaced the hand. (I know you spell his name like this Mr. Fries but my mom called me crazy. Meh.) His smile haunted the teens inside. He had yellow teeth and cracked lips. Blue skin and eyes to match.

"I'm going to freeze you and leave you here for the heroes to find you. But by the time they come you all will be dead. Bye bye now," and with that said he left, he had a bit of a accent. It wasn't that impressive of a villain talk but the trap itself worked fine. Artemis nearly screamed but bit back her tongue. It could make things worse. But how much worse can it get? Artemis wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to make warmth. This was so going in her top 10 things she never wants to do again. All seemed to think of a way out. Artemis thought for a minute then she ran over to a cabnit. She stumbled with the contents inside. Her teammates jogged up to her, peering over her shoulder.

"Way to go Artemis!"

"You really have those hidden around!"

"Nice thinking Arty!" All of them congratulated when she pulled out an extra bow and arrow. She hated being anywhere, especially hospitals, without her weapon of choice. So everywhere in any place had an arrow set. Artemis pulled back an arrow off the string and quickly took aim. And it flew when she let go.

*******breakline*********

It hit its target skillfully. The Reds fell to their knees. Artemis dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Artemis! What of Robin?" Kaldur asked glancing at her. Artemis looked at the Boy Wonder. He wasn't breathing. Artemis crawled over as if a cat by his side. She placed one hand on his chest. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes. He couldn't be - He made it so far! It wasn't fair! She only knew him for about two months but the little boy still had the burden of her little brother. Suddenly he coughed. Artemis threw herself backwards with a smile.

"He- he's breathing too." Robin faced her.

"Way to get traught." He then got himself up. Would it be inappropriate to laugh right now? Maybe not. Artemis decided to keep her mouth shut.

******breakline again*******

It went and hit the wall next to the door. It exploded on impact. The arrow left a big hole . Artemis jumped through it first followed by the rest of them. Artemis led the way down the hall.

"WAIT! Me and Robin need to get our utility belts!" Batgirl haulted. Kaldur shooed them off and the rest began the journey once again. Mr. Freeze stood in the hallway, a big gun-like thing in his arms.

"Children. You escaped. I'm a little overwhelmed," Artemis bit back her tongue. THANK GOD ROBIN ISN'T HERE! Artemis directed another bow. The entire hallway had ice everywhere. A little challenging but nothing she couldn't handle.

"How did you get in here!" Superboy yelled. Mr. Freeze smirked. Then he pointed the gun at Connor and froze him.

"CONNOR!" M'gann yelled. Her eyes glowed white and with her mind smashed the man against a wall. He hissed in pain. M'gann faced Connor. She put her hand on his iced body. Artemis gulped. Not good.

"If you miss him so much I can add you to the mix as well," Mr. Freeze said. He raised the gun and shot a beam. M'gann screamed and closed her eyes. Waiting for ice. But it never came. Instead Wally pushed her out of the way and took the beam for himself. M'gann was launched into a wall. Instantly . Batgirl and Robin ran into the room. They took one look at the scenario before fighting with their might. It was just Artemis, Kaldur, Robin and Batgirl left. Artemis shot an arrow at the glass dome on his head. It cracked just a wee bit. The ice man paid no attention to it. Artemis had a plan. She called the others.

"So this is what we're going to do."


	6. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! WOOHOO! Let's go :)**

* * *

><p>"So that's what we're going to do?" Batgirl asked checking on the idea.<p>

"It sounds simple enough, " Kaldur said. They all smirked before going over to Mr. Freeze. Kaldur took out his water barears and slung them at Mr. Freeze. But before the water could get any closer it froze. Instead small pieces of ice hit him, which he flicked off. Kaldur tried again but the same thing happened. While Mr. Freeze was distracted Artemis launched another arrow. Cracking the dome even more. But unlike last time Mr. Freeze took notice. The ice man growled in anger and lunged himself on top of Artemis ; tackling her to the ground. Artemis held back a scream. He was very heavy and didn't want to move. The heaviness shifted onto her thighs only making it worse. She made a little grunt of discomfort. Mr. Freeze only smiled at her misery. Artemis smirked and pointed over her head. Mr. Freeze looked upward, confused at the blonde underneath him. As soon as he did he was instantly kicked in the face by Batgirl. He clutched his face in pain, but was still sitting on Artemis. Kaldur came up to her and attempted to push Mr. Freeze off his teammate, but Mr. Freeze got up and froze his feet and upper body, including arms, in place. He then glanced down over to where Batgirl was hiding. He calmly strutted over and picked Batgirl up by the neck. She gasped for air ; squirming this way and that. Robin jumped onto Mr. Freeze's back and placed explosives by his neck. Robin grabbed Batgirl and started running towards Artemis, taking them to the ground. Artemis yelped back alarmed. The archer could hear a boom in the background. That only made her cover her own face. Once she was sure the room wouldn't explode again, Artemis lagged up. There was a soft ringing in her ear that Artemis hoped would go away. She turned to Batgirl and Robin who were already up and helping others. Artemis ran to M'gann and checked her head. It wasn't bleeding which was a huge relief. Only a big monkey lump in the back of her head, covered by her strawberry hair. She picked her up and walked to the living room. Artemis placed the teen on the couch and jogged back to the hallway the fight was at. The Batman's protégés were lazering the others out of ice. Mr. Freeze was already handcuffed and tied with rope.

"Got any extra lazers?" Artemis asked them. Both of them checked their utility belts, before Batgirl tossed her one. Artemis now helped which sped up the process. They were done soon enough. Some of the leaguers cane and took Mr. Freeze to Arkham Asylum where he belonged. Now all the teenagers were in the living room, on the couch, curled up with blankets sleeping peacefully. These were the friends that her mom kept bugging her about. These were the friends that looked after her through thick and through thin. These were the friends that gave her a second chance at becoming a hero. These friends -no FAMILY were what she fought for. Artemis woke up with a jolt. Everyone was sleeping. She took out her diary and wrote one last entry.

Artemis # 26 09/09/12

No matter how much you think you won't like something. Don't groan first. Try first. Later you can groan all you want. But I'm not going to groan. Because I had fun.

Artemis remembered she had one last dare to do before the game was over. She looked at her side and found Wally. Then she kissed him on the lips. Wally smiled faintly, to where Artemis had to cover her mouth from laughing. These were the memories which should never be forgotten.


End file.
